Talk:Elfen Lied Frequently Asked Questions/@comment-6450087-20130309044255
My thoughts on: 1. I just accept it as japans culture. 2. An inherently good man who does bad things under heavily mitigating circumstances probably tries to make it up to Nana for the rest of his life. 3. To be honest take a look at and toddler throwing a tantrum and imagine that toddles had vectors, quite scary isnt it. Nana was the only diclonus who had love (or what she perceived as love) in her life from the beginning and the only one who had any kind of prenatal figure. A human being who had never knew love in their life would probably have no problem with murder either just not the same ability to commit it. 4. She dies in the manga. Probably lives as happily as Nyu in the anime, it would be difficult to see even a repentant Kaede living happily with the other residents of Maple house particularly Nana given what she did to her. It would also be difficult for the other member to live with her in the knowledge that this is the same consciousness that committed all of her atrocities. 5. They were not. 6. Kaede’s half brother. It is possible that female diclonus only produce female sipelits through spreading of the virus where as male dilclonus would produce male sipelits. None of this would have contributed to the breading of more dilconus during the war as it did not last long enough for any of them to reaching maturity and even if they did male sipelits they would most likely be serial and at any rate not able to bread the infertile female sipelits. 7. As stated needed to show and accentuate the brutal treatment in the research institute, and display the child like mental state of Nyu. Also could just be fan service/disservice in many cases. 8. A life line to a second chance. 9. Director might have found her bladder control problem distasteful for television and lots of other things were cut out to accommodate the restrictions on the story caused by only having 13 episodes to tell it. 10. I am sure the word Kurama was going to say before the scene cut to Mayu on the beach was ‘daughter’ so no. I dont think Bando is a paedophile and Mayu would hopefully have eventually become more savvy of the dynamics of romantic relationships and the two would have developed an elder brother/ younger sister relationship. 11. Kouta had amnesia which explains his denseness towards Yuka. Yuka cannot understand why Kouta cannot remember such a precious childhood memory which frustrates her. Nyu is essentially a child with the equivalent level of restraint. Nana is just the fucking best. 12. Probably not but i’d like to see it. Though given that it would probably have to deviate even further form the actually manga due to the existing plot differences it could descend into utter crap as infamous filler episodes often do. 13. Selfish jealous uncaring bitch.